


Holding Lou

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [53]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid's thoughts as he holds Lou, after her confrontation with Dewitt. This is story#53 of my "Moments" story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Lou

Seeing Lou ride after Dewitt scared the hell out of me. The only thing I could think to do was grab a horse and ride after both of them. That is exactly what I did. By the time I caught up to them, Dewitt was dead, and Lou was the one left standing. 

She crumpled onto her knees before my eyes. In a flash, I was off my borrowed horse, and crouching beside her. “Lou?” 

I reach out and help her slowly to her feet. 

“It’s alright, Kid,” Lou murmurs to me. “I’m okay.” 

I had doubts that she was really okay. Her face was battered and bruised, and she moved stiffly in my arms. I was going to insist she let the doc or Emma check her out when we got back to the station. 

Lou let out a strangled sound, and then turned toward me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as she wept. I was so grateful that she was still alive. It could have very easily been her lying dead in the dirt, instead of Dewitt, and the thought made me want to keep her close always.


End file.
